Fairy in the Sky
by alycat63
Summary: Tears flow from her eyes, She still has her guild mark, She is a Fairy Tail wizard. "these gods have lost that understanding and you Lucy Light of Fairy Tail can save them, and their universes from calamity. " She will help the gods and herself. She'll save them all.
1. The Choice You Are Given

Lucy sat slumped at her desk staring at a blank piece of paper. The darkness of her cloistered apartment gave her a morbid comfort. The silence spoke to her, saying do something anything to bring the silence to its death. Abruptly Lucy stills and tears fall from her eyes. "What?" Lucy whispers confused. Lucy raises her hand and wipes away her tears. She stands up knocking her chair over, and screams silently. "I'm alone." A strong wind blew causing Lucy's hair to blow in her face. A powerful voice echoes around her small apartment," Lucy Heartfilia…"

"Huh? Is someone here!" Lucy called out. "Lucy Heartfilia," the voice resounded again. From the corner of her eye Lucy noticed a faint light, turning her head there was a pulsing blue light coming from underneath some her packed boxes, "Lucy Heartfilia…" the voice sounding much louder than the other times. Lucy tensely walked towards the blue light walking over her fallen chair until she reached the pile where the light was coming from.

Moving a side the boxes that were in her way. There underneath a layer of boxes was a maroon box with a golden ribbon.

It was a strange color combination a red and gold box with a blue pulsating light. But it didn't even come close to the weirdest thing She had seen.

Her curiosity spiked, momentraly ignoring her sorrow. She grasped the end of the bow and pulled it loose from the box. She set it aside the pulled the lid off. Laying on a velvet cloth was a shimmering sword. The blade was thin as the sharp edges looked like they could break through skin with the smallest of pressure. The hilt was covered with a swirled design with a few curves on the hilt of the sword. It reminded her of the scarlet knights more mystical blades. She extended her hand and gently placed her fingertips on the metal. The blue light engulfed her and flashed for a moment then faded, and left in that place was nothing but a fallen chair and scattered boxes.

Somewhere Else

Lucy shielded her eyes with her arms trying to block out the immense bright light until it started to fade and once it was completely gone Lucy uncovered her eyes. Desperate to get her vision back she blinked rapidly. After a few minutes to regain her sight Lucy's eyes widened in shock and fear. All around her where large marble pillars to her sides. It seemed like a corridor. In between each pillar were hanging ferns each held in what looked like gold pots with three chains around it.

The floor ivy marble that sucked the heat of her limbs.

"What the hell?" Her words echoed silently.

"Where am I?" She cautiously moves to her hand a knees.

She peeks out the window and sees a beautiful indoor garden.

The air feels light, like a fresh breath after a heavy rain storm.

She stands tall, contemplating.

The situation is reminiscent of Edolas, like Anima. Except anima didn't act like teleporting but more like a wormhole that sucked up magic and magical beings.

She shakes her head. No, the magic felt all wrong, this is something else, or someone else's work.

She focused on her magic sensing it, but could she still use it?

Her hand fall to her hip, reaching for her keys.

She brushes over the cool metal with her fingers, feeling the thrum of magic radiating from her keys and grabs hold of her strongest Spirit.

Now was not the time for hesitation. Her guilt could be set aside for just this once.

"Open! Gate of the Loin, Leo!"

Her magic spiked around her, the familiar bell toll rings, and the light fades.

Loki materializes before his summoner, "Lucy are you alright?"

"Loki,I'm fine but I don't know where I am" relief fills her face;her magic worked, but quickly fades back to her shame filled eyes and small frown,"but I can use magic." she finishes quietly.

"Oh." Loki face flashes disappointment and worry, before he frowns in concentration. "I'm not sure, but something feels off about being here something familiar." He trails off.

"So we're not on earthland, or what do you mean?"

Loki flicks his eyes in her direction for the first time before staring at her, "Did you change your clothes to celestial clothes?"

Lucy confused looks down, "Ehh?"

She wasn't wearing celestial clothes, she was wearing an old blouse and a pair of pants.

Except she wasn't, the uniform she was currently wearing imitated celestial clothing very well but this wasn't it.

"I wasn't wearing this before."

"If you weren't wearing it where did it come from?" Loki asks.

"I'm not sure Loki." She frowns, "I didn't even notice my clothes had changed until you pointed it out to me." Lucy groans.

"Why does this always happen to me?" She shouts.

"Lucy it's going to be okay," Loki reassures her. "Let's focus on the main problem." Lucy nods her head, "Okay, Let's look around this place and search for someone they might be able to tell us what this place," she gestures around her, " is."

"Yeah, Okay." Loki agrees.

Lucy brushes her hands off, "Thank you Loki."

Lucy and her loyal lion begin wandering the garden and opon finding nothing they head inside.

The corridors all looked identical and long and every room they came across was a classroom of sort. before reaching a staircase with a small study area.

Under the banister a voice suddenly called out, "Ahh! What I wouldn't do right now for a bottle of wine right now." The voice mumbled something else.

Lucy was only able to understand a few words, something about including him in this crazy plan?Hmm. Perhaps he knows something.

They peeked down at the stranger. And by the look on Loki's face he learned something else from the man.

Loki leans into Lucy and whispers in her ear, "Lucy I think I know something but I have to go back to the spirit world." Loki leaned back and squeezed her shoulder gently. "Virgo will be here if you need anything."

"Who's there?"

"Huh?" Lucy startled jumps back, before descending the stairs.

"Uhh. Hello…"

At her voice the stranger with dark reddish hair stands up facing her, it reminds her of Erza's scarlet hair. He's tall and muscular built like an athlete. He's beautiful.

"Oh wow. You have certainly been blessed by the gods." He smiles proudly.

Loki prickles at his statement and nearly growls at him.

"Are you the human representative that I heard about?"

"Umm." Lucy is left reeling at the new information. Is he saying he's not human?

Alarm bells go off in her head. Who even is this guy?

"Who are you?" Lucy blurts out, and it's like she can't stop herself any more she adds, "Do you know what this place is?"

"Ah, well I wish I could be of help but I don't know what this place is exactly but I do recognize my father's work when I see it."

This time his face looks bashful, "as for not introducing myself, forgive my manners."

He clasps her hand in his and kisses her knuckles, "I am Dionysus," He flashes a perfect grin that nearly has her falling over, God of fertility.

"My name is Lucy , and that's Loki." She says absently.

Loki pulls Lucy back possessively, "Princess are you cheating on me?"

At the Dionysus steps back as if burned by her touch. "Oh, I'm sorry." Under his breath he muttered, "of course She's taken."

But Lucy felt her face flush, she felt hot and her anger even hotter.

Lucy embarrassed pulls back from both of them, and then whacks Loki over the head. "Stop saying things like that Loki!"

Both men looking at her amused and that irritates her more. "And you," she points dramatically at Dionysus, " don't you understand personal space?"

She huffs at Dionysus' laughter, God this is going to kill her one day.Wait did he say god?

"Wait your a god?"

Dionysus hesitated at her reaction, "Yes the Greek god of fertility Dionysus." He repeated.

His words made her head spin. What? That made no sense.

"What are we doing here?" Fear evident in her voice.

Dionysus softens his features at that, "Whatever my father is planning, I'm sure no one will get hurt. I promise."

Loki tenses at his words, and if something does happen is spirits are here to protect you." he attempts to comfort Lucy.

But at word protect Lucy freezes, " I don't- I doubt it will come to th-that. She looks away from them down the corridor and sees someone with red hair disappear down another direction.

Who?

She shakes her head, " in any case I'm going to look around this place more."

"I'm going to see if I can find out more about this place, you should go too Loki."

"But Lucy," Loki tries to protest.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Dionysus interrupts. He sits back down on the chair from before. "We just have to wait him out."

Lucy is tempted to take his word, but what would natsu and her team do? The answer was obvious they wouldn't sit around waiting for something to happen when they can get their answers themselves, and she won't either. Maybe because she felt alone maybe she had picked up their habits from being on a team with them for so long but it felt right to move forward even if she didn't know what was ahead.

And hopefully with a little luck she would find out the truth.

"I'm not waiting I want to know what this place is." She picks a direction and starts walking.

Dionysus just shrugs, "Well whatever we're doing here I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Mm. Thank you Dionysus for your help. See you she waves behind her flashing her fairy tail symbol.

"Stubborn one isn't she?" He calls out to Loki.

Silence greets him. Confused he turns around and sees no one.

"Strange," he mutters. "I didn't even hear him leave." He shrugs it off and sets his head down a nice nap to prepare him for his father's plan sounds good right about now.

"But that girl looked like she could use our help." a gentle voice drifted down the corridor.

"I'm sure she'll be fine without our help Balder."

"But she seemed nice." He trailed off.

"You're too kind for your own good." The voice sounded playful.

"Mmm."

"Hello." Lucy calls out to the two men.

Both turn around, one with long silvery blond hair with a surprised look and the other bright red hair with an irritated glare.

"Another girl?"

"Are you human?"

"Are the both of you gods?"

The two men stare at her as she stares at them.

"Um. I'm human, are you guys gods?"

The blonde one smiles at her while the other redhead looked away angrily.

However neither seemed like they were going to speak.

"My name is Lucy. Do you know what this place is?"

"Oh, sorry you just surprised me, your the second human I've met today." He walks over to her.

So they are gods.

"My name is Balder, and that's my friend Loki." He gestures to the redhead.

"It's nice to meet yo-ahh!" He tripped over thin air, like a blue haired dragon slayer she knows.

"Opff."

"Are you alright?" Lucy gets down putting her weight on her heels. She reaches out to help him stand.

He holds her, steadying himself. He still doesn't let go. The redhead whose name is also Loki looked ready to stab her.

"Umm can I have my hand back please?"

"Oh. Yes, it's just your also really beautiful." Her hands are not soft like the other girl Yui. He let's go of her hand.

"Thank you." Lucy murmurs stepping back to get some space between them. Geez do gods not have personal space?

She clears her throat "But do you guys not know anything either?"

"Hmm. Oh Loki was just explaining to me that someone must have set this up. But we're not sure who and there seems to be a mix of humans and gods."

"Balder, you don't have to tell her anything."

"That's about the same information that I got from the other god."

"He said his father was most likely behind this."

"Oh? Which God did you meet?" Balder asks interested.

"He said he was the Greek God of fertility, Dionysus, I believe."

"So the Greeks are behind this!" Loki shouts. He grabs Balder. "We need to find Thor!" He takes off with Balder. "Sorry little bird but we have to go."

And just like that Lucy was alone wondering the same questions as before. So one of the Greek gods is behind this. But she doesn't know any gods in fact. But this just kept getting more confusing hopefully Loki, her Loki is having better luck in the Spirit world.

"Brother this place is stupid."

"Mnn."

"At least we found Osamaru."

Another pair of gods?

"Ah wait, Osamaru don't!" A bunny ran back down the corridor.

Lucy was staring at the bunny. Its ears twitched. It started back. Cute.

Lucy slowly reached out and pet the white bunny.

It leaned into her hold.

Lucy looked at the collar for a name tag, there was nothing. "Now who do you belong to, hmm?"

"Hey! What are you doing to Osamaru?" A voice shouted from a distance. Lucy startled nearly fell over. "Who are you?" She asked quickly.

"Do you know anything about this place?" The new stranger demanded. He got really close and picked up the bunny hold him away from her.

That anger, the tan skin, muscular build, it was like seeing a different version of natsu. He even had spiky hair! She felt her stomach drop. Her mouth went dry. The disappointment hit her so hard. She lost all the air in her lungs, but couldn't breathe either.

"Uhn." Her voice didn't work.

"Huh? Do you know something? Tell me!" He looked ready to attack her, but another stranger stepped in.

"Your scaring her, I doubt she knows what this place is." A near robotic voice calls out to the blue haired man.

"I do!"Lucy shouts flustered.

"I know a little bit about what this place is." She trails off.

The bluennette huffs but leans back a little. He stares expectantly, " Well, tell us what do you know!" He snapped.

"Rude,"Lucy mutters, "anyway from what I've gathered one of the Greek gods is behind this. It's all part of something, but I don't know why we're here or really what this place is."

"That's not very useful information."

" What do mean? It's better than knowing nothing!"

"It leaves to many unanswered questions!"He growls.

"Ugh. Let's go brother."

They walk away,and just before they disappear down another hallway the blue haired god-she assumes, turns and glares "don't follow us."

"These god's have personality problems!" She shouts at the empty hallway.

Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy stands straight hyper aware of her surroundings. That voice.

Lucy Heartfilia

A bright light envelopes her before she can react, and then the light fades. She standing before two grand doors.

"Enter, Lucy Heartfilia." The same voice calls out.

Her throat feels dry, she takes a breath and steps forward.

She pushes the doors open, expecting them to be heavy, but a light shove and they glide open.

She steps inside the dark throne room, and cautiously walks toward the throne. She can feel someone staring.

"Thank you for coming, Lucy Heartfilia. I've been waiting for you."

Lucy stays rooted to the center of the room.

"Don't be shy. Come here."

Lucy feels compelled to obey. She steps forward finally close enough to discern a figure in red garments and a large staff in his hand. Long waves of golden hair, a golden beard, and the most vibrant golden eyes.

"Are you the god behind all of this?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Zeus I am the ruler of heaven."

"Zeus… why did you bring humans and gods here?"

"Lucy Heartfilia I have summoned you to play a part in my plan."

Lucy frowns slightly.

"Since ancient times, gods have been beings that must both love humanity and be worshipped by them."

"However, the connection between the heavens, ruled by gods, and the human realm has grown lamentably weak."

"At this rate, a terrible future is inevitable."

He looks at her, "That is why I have brought together the gods who struggle the most with their connection to humanity, to educate them."

At this declaration Lucy gives a confused huff.

"You have already met five of them," floating images of every one She's met today appears.

"The Norse gods Baldr, and Loki. The Japanese gods Tsukuyomi and Susanoo. The Greek god Dionysus."

"What are humans? What is love? By making them understand these things, a terrible future can be avoided."

"This is why I created this school."

"Yes this academy of gods."

"Lucy Heartfilia. You will learn alongside them, and teach them about humanity." He points his shiny staff at her face.

Except it doesn't add up there is another human girl and while she can believe they are gods after all there are God slayers so there must be gods; she has never heard of Greek, Japanese or Norse mythology. Furthermore the air feels almost like magic the clothes look like celestial clothes. And why isolate these gods from humans and the human world? Why make this stupid academy?

"No, I want the truth or you can forget about me helping you in your insane scheme!"

"You do not decide. I do."

"Your a tyrant! I won't do anything for you!"

"I will not release you from this world until you have fulfilled my plan.

"Tell me the truth, this place it feels like magic, I've never heard of Greek, Japanese or Norse mythology! Why choose these gods specifically and then isolate them here? Why have two humans here"

"Hnn." he stared her down.

"He warned me you would figure it out, but this was unexpected, I underestimated you Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy tensed, he warned him about me? Who?

"Very well, perhaps this will be beneficial to my plan. Two of the gods here are an the verge of creating a calamity that will destroy the known universe."

"I will not tell which of the gods, I had been planning this as a last resort but time is running out, if these gods don't learn how to control their power don't understand the human heart they will lose complete control and destroy everything. I was speaking to an old friend of mine that recommended you for my plan to teach the gods about humanity."

"Old friend,no way. The Celestial Spirit King!"

"Oh, the next time I see mustache man he's got to get an earful from me!"

The ruler of the gods smirked amused by her antics.

"But why have two human representatives?"

"Originally I had only planned for one human, but the Celestial Spirit King believed you would be invaluable to saving this universe. You have already proven to be willing to save the celestial spirit world which is not your realm, but have also saved you own from countless threats."

"I wouldn't say it was me. I just happen to be there when the fighting breaks out."

"That is not the point, in any case your purpose is to work with the other human representative and save this universe."

"That's… I can't do this!" There has to be a better way?"She pleads.

"No. I can't do this!" She shouts running out of the throne room.

"I warn you. You can not tell the others of what you have learned." He says just before the doors slam shut.

"I can't." She whispers to herself. She storms out angry tears threatening to slip from her eyes.

She walks out into a small field and slumps against a giant tree. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

"Miss are you okay?"

Lucy doesn't want to look up she doesn't want to deal with a god right now. "Not really no."

"Are you the other human representative? Another feminine voice asks.

Lucy surprised actually looks up there's a purple haired girl and blond haired man in front of her.

" Yes, I am my name is Lucy who are you?"

The blond haired boy answered first, "My name is Apollon a Greek god."

"I'm Kusanagi Yui, nice to meet you."

Both seemed kind, and that brought a smile to Lucy's face. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Are you okay though?"the blond inquires.

"Zeus, has some very warped ideas on how to save gods and humans."

"Oh."

A resigned understanding comes over both their faces.

"Yes, I just had my first encounter with him as well it seems your didn't go any better than mine." Yui sighs tired.

"I'm sorry Zeus can be terribly unreasonable at times." Apollon smiled apologetically.

"Hmm. Me too, you know my father used to be the same."

A sad smile spread across her lips as she recalled the letters from the 7 years time skip.

"In the end he understood, and I'm trying so hard to be understanding as well but this is a really difficult situation he placed everyone and I frankly can't wrap my head around it."

"Don't take all on your own we're here too. I'm sure together we can get things done." Yui says optimistically.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!"Lucy smiles genuinely.

"And I'll be your guy's support with whatever you'll need. I'm your ally Yui, Lucy."

Yui gives him a brilliant smile, and Lucy gives a grateful nod of appreciation.


	2. The King's Gift

_"It appears that everyone has arrived."_ Anger surges in Lucy at his commanding voice echoes everywhere.

Without any warning they are moved to the building at the foot of a grand staircase where Zeus stands."Welcome to my garden, to my academy, My beloved students."

Susanoo interrupts Zeus shouting, "Cut the crap!"

"You're behind all this?" He stands up fists tight and tense shoulders- he's going to attack! Lucy

"Japanese god of the Sea,Susanoo. Japanese god of the moon Tsukuyomi."

"Norse god of light, Balder. god of fire, Loki. god of thunder, Thor."

"Greek god of the underworld Hades. god of fertility, Dionysus. And god of the sun, Apollon." he acknowledges them,"You will all learn about humans in order to revive the ancient link between the gods and humanity." He declares to the assembled gods.

"Do you really think we'll just do as you say?" god Loki asks rhetorically, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Return my brother and me to our world."Water appears swirling around him, "Or else…"

"There will be hell to pay." Loki reacts, adding to Susanoo then both leap toward Zeus. He smiles broadly before slamming his staff on the ground making lightning around him and a sound wave that knocks both gods to the floor.

"If you use your divine powers indiscriminately, this academy will be destroyed." He raises his staff, "Therefore.." beams of light move towards every god circling them before attaching to them and leaving behind some kind of jewelry pieces. Some of the gods attempt to take them off, but they refuse to budge from there positions.

"What is this? I can't get it off!" Loki yanks at the necklace.

Lucy turns to Apollon an elegant silver ring appears on his right hand."Apollon-san…" You asks.

"He's right. It won't come off." Apollon frowns, he gives it several experimental tugs, but the ring stays.

"These shackles seal your divine powers." He smirks proudly, " No one can defy me here." He states smugly. "Those shackles are the proof!"

"That's enough!" Loki shouts, in protest and attempts to make fire. "What's happening?" he stares in shock, tiny flickers of fire dispel at his finger tips before nothing happens again.

Susanoo attempts to use his powers with the same result. "Same with me."

"You will study here. When you earn the right to graduate your shackles will remove themselves."He explains. "Come." He says to the heavens and something that looks like a giant lacrima appears from the ceiling.

"Once you understand the human heart, this container will be filled. You have one year." He pauses, "In other words, if you cannot fill it within a year, you will be trapped in this garden..," his voice goes deeper, "Forever."

Gasps are heard around the room, "This isn't funny!" Susanoo tells Zeus.

"Are you serious?" Someone from the top floor calls out.

Someone from behind the large marble pillar shouts, "Zeus, that's tyrannical!"

Annoyed Zeus replies, "I shall not entertain protests. It has already been decided." Shutting down anyone else. "Thoth.." Zeus calls, " This man will be your instructor.

The new god appears from a shadowy passage introduces himself curtly, "I am the Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth." he gives no other information but simply glares openly a the other gods.

"Your classmates will be-" Zeus raises his staff once more a pulsing light gently moves around the room. "These many spirits." Thousands of wisps appear turning into human students.

"So many, in an instant.." Yui whispers in awe, Lucy nods her head dumbly.

"Amazing.."Lucy mumbles.

"Kusanagi Yui." Zeus commands.

"Yes!" Yui crystal out startled.

"And Lucy Heartfilia." He adds.

"Mnn." She responds- this is so wrong.

"Your responsibility is to lead the gods to graduation. Is that clear?" Both humans stay silent, neither sure of the task ahead.

Thoth begins to explaining what will happen the next day. "Tomorrow morning, you will gather in the auditorium to prepare for the afternoon's entrance ceremony." He turns around walking away, "That is all. You are dismissed for today."

That's it?

"Kusanagi Yui, Lucy Heartfilia come with me."

"R-right!" Yui stutters out. Lucy follows wordlessly after Yui and Thoth, worry marrying her facial features.

Thoth begins explaining something to Yui and Lucy, but Lucy doesn't understand half of what is being said. "Zeus modeled this academy after human schools. All necessary facilities have been provided." He continues, "There's even food available in the cafeteria."

"Ex-Excuse me…" Yui slows down a little to talk, "It's all so sudden, I don't understand what.."

Lucy looks back and sees Yui fell back a few steps and waits for her to catch girls flank Thoth on either side.

"Isn't he being too willful, even for a god?" Yui asks frustrated. "He brought us here so suddenly…," she voices her concerns, "My family must be worried about-"

At that Thoth finally reacts to her words, smiling, "Don't be concerned."

He smirks knowingly, "Once everyone graduates, you'll return to the time you came from through the power of Chronos, god of time."

"The time we came from?" Both girls repeat slowly.

"But-" Yui starts, "That's not an excuse to do whatever he-"

Thoth turns to her and corners her against the wall, looking her in the eyes. "Zeus has the future of both humanity and the gods in mind." He looks down at the pendant, over her collar, "The Sword of Heaven's Gathering Clouds…" He steps away from her, "Eventually, that sword will guide your way. Take good care of it." He resumes walking, "Not that you could remove it." he adds.

Sword of Heaven's Gathering Clouds, interesting, what is it's real purpose?

"Huh?" Yui says confused. She looks down at necklace, before running after Thoth and Lucy. "W-Wait!"

Thoth leads them to a different building entirely, that reminds Lucy of Fairy Hills but five times bigger.

"Women's dorms are to the right. The men's to the left." Thoth explains. " And this is your room Kusanagi."

"I'll be in the academy library. If you need anything come see me." He nods his head and then continues forward. "Farewell. Lucy Heartfilia come."

Yui watches them walk away before stepping inside.

"Is Zeus going to ensure that this works out one way or another or does he have an alternative plan?" Lucy asks.

Thoth doesn't pause, " You already know the answer to that."

Lucy sighs, "I really wish I didn't understand, but this… if the plan fails is Zeus going to blame us? Are we stuck here until we die?" Her heart pangs hard, flashes of her Fairy Tail family appear in her mind eye. Her soul aches, she doesn't want the last time she sees them is broken, she wants her family to come together.

"All the more reason to not fail, so you don't find out." He replies vaguely, "This is your room Heartfilia, like I said before if you need anything come see me in the library." He walks away in the direction they just came from, "Farewell."

Her dorm room had some basic furniture and to her left was an open closet with some hooks and hangers. On the desk next to it laying on top was a a small blue student hand book.

She already missed her apartment.

"Open Gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo appears with a hand basket.

"No, Virgo. No punishment."

"I brought this for you Princess. Big brother told me to watch over you. And I thought I would bring you this," she holds out the basket to Lucy who takes it.

"Ah thank you Virgo you always know what I need."

"It's always my pleasure Princess."

"I want to ask if you felt strange as I summoned you."

" No, nothing strange from you summoning me….but I did feel like it took no magic to summon me."

"Hnn. I thought I was imagining it since I haven't used any magic thank you Virgo. There's a mysteries to solve, and you just gave me my first clue."

" You can go back now."

" Goodbye princess." A small smile passed Virgo's static face before fading into a golden light.

She stood wondering if she should call Loki or wait a little bit longer, she thumbed her keys contemplating.

A Flash of light and Loki materialized in front of her. Lucy startled nearly screamed and his sudden appearance.

"Loki!"

With a cheeky grin Loki replied, "Did you need me Princess?"

She was ready to tell at him but decided against it.

A jaded huff left her, before settling her racing heart. "Let's get down to business so I can bath and get some sleep." it looks like we're going to be stuck here a while and it's not like anyone is going to figure out that I'm missing. She desperately wants to voice, not that she needs to, Loki gives her a look that says I know, and your not alone. "Okay Lucy, let me explain what I discovered, but first I need to tell you something." He stares at her seriously.

" A Long time ago there were other realms that the celestial realm was connected to the way it is to earthland except we didn't need keys because while Spirits are immortal beans these realms also housed immortal beings, gods." He paused waiting for a reaction, but all Lucy gave is a continue gesture, eagerness showing, he continued," All of the realms were connected through their magical energy.

The magic flowed freely but some of the realms have stronger magical pulls than others..."

"Was Edolas magical pull weak?"

"Yes, some worlds like earthland don't need to pull magic but others like Edolas required the magical flow."

"The celestial world is also an exception it has stayed about the same magically you could call it a neutral realm. To make a long story short short a war broke out between the realms some to gain back the magic lost from the realms while others sought to steal the magic of the other worlds. Zeus the ruler of the Greek gods and the Celestial Spirit King brought peace but in the process cut the connections between the other realms. That put a stop to the flow of magic between realms."

"The Spirit King however in honor of the humans that helped him vowed to aid humans and made the Zodiac and silver keys."

"So the Spirit King made a contract with those humans which became the first celestial Spirit mages."

"Yes." Loki nods confirming Lucy's words.

"Zeus though cut all ties with earthland and presided over earth."

Lucy slumped on the couch processing, "l knew of the existence of other worlds besides earthland, but I had no idea that there were so many or that they use to be so connected..."

Lucy looks at Loki unsure"What does this have to do with my situation now?"

"Zeus and the Celestial Spirit King are really good friends. "

He sighs, "they had recently had a conversation about this he gestures around them and then points at Lucy," and you."

"What? Me!", Lucy gaps at him confused.

"Yes, you have come so far as a Celestial wizard Lucy," He smiles at her pride glittering in is eyes, " and the King was bragging about how great you are one of the best in history."

He stares at her apprehensively.

"This," he takes off his shades, muttering mutely.

"Your not going to like it Lucy."

"Oh, just tell me Loki." Lucy braces herself for the worst.

"From what I understood, the King did this as a favor to you."

"How is this a favor!" She shouts.

If she were anyone else on her team they probably would have done something extraordinarily brash, like demand a fight with Zeus or the Spirit King, but instead settled with throwing a pillow at the wall- reminiscent of her attempts to kick out Natsu and Happy from her apartment.

"Lucy, let me finish explaining." Loki waits for her her to settle herself.

"Basically he thought you could use this year to master your new Star dress abilities, he also believes that you can help the stray gods understand friendship and love,"

"But I'm not-"

"you who cares for her spirits as equals, treats them like friends and cares for them,"

"Of course you all have thoughts and feeling like any other living being." Lucy responds instinctively, her voice soft eyes shining from unshed tears.

It hurt to hear such kind things, after all she sacrificed a friend to save to save the rest of her friends, and even then she still lost them when master disbanded the guild. It was worse then because they all left willingly, or begrudgingly, cowardly, they were hurt.

She was left alone hurt too, but she didn't believe she could have prevented her family from leaving, there were no words that could have been said, and if there were she had no inkling of what they were.

A whole year to train sounded very attractive at the moment, maybe then she would be strong enough to track Fairy Tail down and bring them home, to fight and protect her family as they had done for her.

Tears flow from her eyes, She still has her guild mark, She is a Fairy Tail wizard.

"these gods have lost that understanding and you Lucy Light of Fairy Tail can save them, and their universes from calamity. "

She will help the gods and herself.

She'll save them all.

It's a promise.

Determination rises above her nerves.

"Okay, I promise I'll do my best to help them, and get stronger!" She stands up, "for Fairy Tail!" She high fives Loki who mirrors her actions,"For Fairy Tail!"

Loki smiles at his master, she can do he's sure. He nods his head before disappearing in a golden light.

"I believe in you, Princess."

Lucy smiles brightly at his fading figure.

Her body mechanically stretches her arms and leans backwards popping her spin into relieving pressure.

A short yawn leaves her exhausted and ready for sleep.

She takes the basket that Virgo gave her and wanders into the bathroom. One that if she was aware enough looked suspiciously similar to the one in her apartment, if not a bit nicer and more detailed.

She finished her bath and put on some night clothes.

She flops onto the bed and shivers her damp hair making her jump from the cold contact.

She pulls her hair up and bunches it above her head, giving a golden halo.

She sleeps until morning.

* * *

 **AN: Ya know I totally forgot to post this chapter but well better late than never.**

 **Some things to note the different story arcs are going to follow a few different cannon the anime primarily but a few story threads from the manga and ottem game will be added as well as some updates from fairy tail's favorite team that will come up eventually too.**

 **Another thing is there will be some ships and some romance but its mostly going to be for Yui and not Lucy because this is an eventual NaLu fanfic as for Yui I'll let you guess or I might even make a poll.**

 **I don't know when I will update next but I do have most of it written out. All I ask is have patience with me please I suck at the whole scheduled updates but I try.**


	3. Entrance Ceremony

She burrows her head deeper into the pillow pulling the comforter into a small lump that she rest her chin on.

The blanket shifts and the cold air brushes against her exposed back. A shiver crawls up her spin, a loud groan, and a tired sigh later Lucy blinks.

Her eyes open staring at unfamiliar walls. She trails her eyes across the room. She stops at the uniform, her eyes widen and she recalls everything that's happened.

The Garden,the gods,Zeus and the Celestial Spirit King.

Suddenly her muscles ache and her forehead is pounding,what is she going to do?

What can she do?

Tomorrow will be your entrance ceremony.

That's today and she feels no where near prepared to save a universe, or to figure out Zeus's convoluted plan, or to deal with moody gods, or even her own emotional turmoil. Not for the last time does she wish she was at home, wishing she could pretend it's a regular morning with her team raiding her kitchen or maybe waiting for her at the guild.

But it won't happen again, because Fairy Tail is gone, her family scattered, her friends missing, and her kidnapped by a willful god.

She remembers what Loki told her about the Spirit King and what he said himself. While she can't bring herself to believe that she is capable, that doesn't mean that she can give up. It doesn't mean she can't become better ,because if she doesn't try it'll never come home.

After all she has a promise to keep.

With that thought her doubts and fears hide away receding to dark crevices of her mind until another opportunity arises for them. She suddenly feels strong her muscles straining to stay still, begging her to move to get up.

She leaves behind the comfort of the cloistered bed and begins her morning routine.

She's not sure about the educational system of Yui's world but she reads the student handbook that she had found on the dresser the day before.

She finds flips through the pages until she finds a map of the school.

"Hm." She tucks a strip of blond locks behind her ear. Mentally She mark's the map with the location of auditorium,library, and cafeteria.

One building peaks special interest; its size is incredibly small compared to the other buildings, called The Student Store.

The map indicates more information on another page. Flipping forward into the small booklet, she hums in interest, before closing the handbook and pockets it in her skirt.

She walks out of her room, hoping for the best. A flash of purple hair catches her attention.

"Yui!"Lucy jogs up to her.

Surprised, Yui whips her head around, "Auh. Lucy-san, good morning."

"Are you headed towards the auditorium?"

Yui, nods her head, eyes narrowing in determination, "Yes, I've decided I'm going to try my best to graduation with the

others- and you of course."

Lucy smiles at her declaration,"I'm glad Yui. I've made a promise to get through this and I'll do everything possible to help."

Lucy turns to Yui, "I want to be your friend after all we are the only humans here," Lucy winks at her, "plus I have a feeling that we have a lot in common."

"I think so too, Lucy-san." Yui smiles happily.

"After we're done with the entrance ceremony how about you come over to my room to talk and get to know each other?" Lucy offers tentatively, crossing her fingers to not get rejected.

Yui shys away slightly. Her voice losing some strength she whispers, "I would really like that Lucy-san."

Relief fills Lucy,"Great! We can get to know each other and talk about this place."

"That sounds really nice, this place is- I just… Its difficult to process." Yui looks down at the marble tiles, her shadow casting over her every step creating an illusion of a grey reflection.

"This is definitely one of the strangest things that's ever happened to me." Lucy shrugs memories of Natsu and Fairy Tail come to mind, "but this," she gestures to the garden around them, "is on a whole new level."

"Yeah, it's going to take me awhile to get use to this place.." Yui looks up at the clouds thinking back to her meeting with Apollon.

"You and me both." Lucy agrees, she reaches for the door handle and pushes it open. "You first," Lucy gestures politely.

"Thank you."

"Do you think any of the other gods will show up?" Yui asks hesitantly.

"Hm. I'm sure at least a few will, don't worry about that just yet though."

Comforted by Lucy's words, Yui nods and smiles again before they both fall into a calm quiet.

They reach twin sets of double doors, both labeled the auditorium.

This time Yui holds the door for Lucy before they wander to the centre of the large room. Their footsteps echo across the hardwood floor, are they the only ones?

"Are we too early?" Yui asks confused.

"Yui-san, Lucy-san! Good morn-" A loud thump makes Yui flinch at the hard fall, and Lucy winces in sympathy.

"Good morning." Balder repeats. He slowly peels himself off the ground.

"Good morning Balder-san," Yui replies, reaching out to help him stand.

"Good morning." Lucy echoes their sentiment.

Balder stands up to his full height towering over both girls.

He smiles gently, "I'm glad you remember my name."

"Balder-san, we're just relieved you came." Yui replies.

"We thought no one else was coming." Lucy adds gratefully.

"It's my first time attending a school. I'm really excited."

"Really?" Yui says politely.

Lucy would imagine that as gods it would be there first time too.

"Hey," He pauses looking away before turning towards Yui, "yesterday you flew on Pegasus with that Greek god, didn't you?"

Lucy stares at the Norse god confused, something else she should ask Yui then.

"huh? Yes." Yui answers equally as confused.

"Have you always been close?" Balder asks seriously.

"No, that was my first time meeting Apollon-san." Yui gives an honest response, "He took me to see what kind of place this is."

Lucy however gives an amused smile, her writer's sense is picking up jealousy, from Balder's voice.

"Really?"Tentative hope rises in his tone, "That was the first time…," He smiles slightly stepping closer to Yui and cups her cheek in his palm, "Then, you meet me first."

Lucy feels strangely forgotten in that moment before another voice breaks their concentration.

"Ahh! Good morning Fairy! Good morning Luce!" Apollon waves from the door. "Good morning Bal-Bal!"

Lucy guesses that Fairy is referring to Yui, another thing to add to her questions.

"Apollo, good morning." Lucy greets.

"Tsukuyomi-san!" Yui acknowledges, when he appears from behind Apollo.

Both gods come over to them.

"Hey let's not stand around here, how about we go the stage while we wait to see if the others show?"

Yui and Lucy look at each other before both agreeing. "Sure, then Yui can explain what we're supposed to do."

Alarmed slightly Yui tentatively agrees, "I'll wait until the bell rings before I explain."

They chatter lightly among themselves before the bell rings loudly across the campus.

"No one else is coming." Yui states dread filling her voice.

"I guess we are the only ones after all." Balder says.

"Do they not understand? Don't they get it?"Apollon kicks his feet out frustrated. "Graduating is the only way out of this garden."

Being the son of Zeus he probably understands the situation more than all of them, and it's probably more frustrating to be in the dark like a stranger like a toy on a board game by your own father.

"We can't wait anymore, Yui-san what do we do at the entrance ceremony." Balder turns hiding away his disappointment.

"The entrance ceremony is a ritual held when school starts." Yui attempts to explain, while nervously fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.

"Um.. Let's start with..the most important things to do, "Yui fights lacing her fingers together to hold them steady, "are probably these 3 things:

1 read out the names of the news students

2 the principal gives a speech

3 the new student representative takes an oath."

"It's kind of like a celebration. They promise to study hard together." Yui reflects.

"they promise to study hard together…" Tsukuyomi writes out.

"A-Ah..You don't need to take notes!" Yui shakes her head waving her hands in front of him.

"A-Ah..You don't need to take notes." Tsukuyomi continues.

"That isn't what I meant,"Yui attempts again.

Balder coupes his chin in concentration, "In other words is an entrance ceremony a contract ritual?"

"If you break your promise, Would you be met with a terrible curse?" Apollon asks worried.

"Will we need a sacrifice?" Tsukuyomi asks seriously.

"Do we have to fight someone?" Lucy asks thinking about the S-class trials really confused.

"Eh?" Yui looks disturbed by their suggestion, "It's not like that at all,"She denies vehemently, "It isn't scary or anything."

"It isn't?" Apollon hesitantly asks."Good." He states grateful.

"That's a relief." Balder adds releasing a breath.

"What's the plan for the entrance ceremony then?" Balder asks.

"Yes, once the auditorium is set up with chairs according to the number of people, then sit in the order of your last names!" Yui finishes with a flourish.

"that order is usually based on the phonetic order of your last names. For example Kusanagi is my last name, and K is the first letter meaning anyone before the letter K would go first." Yui rambles.

"Lucy-san what's your last name?" Yui asks.

"Ah, its Heartfilia." Lucy says nervously.

"So because Lucy-san's last name starts with H she would go before me." She finishes explaining.

"But we don't have last names." Tsukuyomi points out bluntly.

Surprise filters through Yui and Lucy before they realize that Gods don't have last names.

"Really…" Yui looks like she's about to call it a day before Apollon interrupts.

"That's not a problem, there is no problem at all," Apollon declares happily,"because You can give us last names, so it will be fine!"

"Please do that!" Apollo grins.

"Eh? That, that's more than I can handle!"

"Why? When it comes to human affairs, humans should know best."

Yui looks nervously up at Apollo before taking in the rest of the gods nods agreement. She can't do this, someone else should, someone that doesn't stutter, who isn't as shy, someone like Lucy, " maybe Lucy can do it." Yui suggests tentatively.

"What? No I wish i could but I think you are very capable of doing this. I don't know any of there mythology I am not from your world." Lucy places her hand on Yui's shoulder, " Besides you, no one else can do it."

"I approve too." Balder chimes in.

Shocked at the turn of events Yui turns to the other gods, Apollo is smiling wildly and Tsukuyomi nodding in agreement. She takes in all of their support before hesitantly nodding, "Since everyone agrees on that point.."

Resigned to the task Yui huffs before moving on to something else, "I'll write a copy of the oath, and then it will have to be recited"

"Oh me, me!" Apollo calls out in exuberance.

"Are you a child?" Lucy giggles in amusement, briefly nostalgic reminded of her pink haired friend.

Yui shrugs and nods," Okay so Apollo I'll get you the oath pened so you can read it over."

"The rest of us can set up the auditorium for the entrance ceremony." Lucy chimed in. "We can divide and conquer these tasks to finish quicker."

"I'll be in the library if you need anything clarified." Yui nods her head.

"When I finish I will join you guys." Yui excuses herself. "I'll see you all later!" Yui waves before disappearing behind the double doors.

"Alright everyone has something to do and we have a handful of hours to get this done." Lucy jumps into the flow of conversation once more.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that all the stuff we need is behind the door labeled 'storage' " Lucy points at the door that's next to the stage.

The small group migrate towards the storage room. Lucy turns the door handle and pulls the doors open.

Towering rows of thick wooden chairs looked over them. "Apollon would you like to set up the stage, while the rest of us set up the chairs."

Apollon nods his head twice, "mhm, got it Luce."

Lucy does a mental count of the stacks of chairs "We'll do 4 rows each. That should be enough."

"Ah Lucy-San I wanted to apologize for Loki yesterday."

"Of course I don't blame him, or you for that matter. It's fine."

"Still he's always been like that.."

"No if that's who he is I won't begrudge him for acting that way I'm sure he has his reasons." They always do, Lucy thinks of her friends Cana, Gray, Laxus.

"Thank you. You are very kind Lucy."

Lucy looks away slightly embarrassed by the complements. "It's no problem."

About two hours and several knocked over chairs, and minor mishaps. The auditorium was set for the entrance ceremony.

Lucy sat slumped against the stage with Apollon to her right and Balder to her left and Tsukuyomi in front of her.

"Well" Lucy sighs, "I'm glad that's done. Good job everyone!"

"What should we do now that our task is complete?" Tsukuyomi asks.

"Hmm. I'm not sure." Lucy shrugs," but we can check on Yui and get some food."

"Oh food sounds good." Apollon chimes in.

"Yes now that you mentioned it I am hungry." Balder adds pouting petulantly.

"Oh you guys finished already?" A soft voice calls out.

"Fairy-san!" Apollon calls out excited.

"Yui! Your back." Lucy stands up and pulls the girl into a side hug.

This makes Yui turn slightly pink, before returning to normal." I have a list for everyone's last names." Yui hold out a folded piece of paper. "And I also have this for Apollon-san." Yui takes out a half sheet from the folded paper and hands it to Apollon.

"Nice job Yui." Lucy praises.

"I knew you could do it." Apollon adds. Balder nods his head in agreement.

"So we were about to look for you to get some food."

"Oh. Food sounds good."

The group of gods and humans move toward the cafeteria.

"I wonder what kind of food they have?" Apollon breaks the silence.

"Yes me too." Yui adds.

"Do you think they have meat?"

"I would think so." Lucy smiles at Balder's childish nature.

"I hope so." Balder says hopefully.

"What about dessert!" Apollon cries. " I hope they have something."

"We're about to find out." Tsukuyomi points to the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Let's go!" Apollon rushes toward the doors ushering in the group.

Apollon looks upon all of the food displayed like buffet, "Wow. This is awesome!" He picks up a roll of bread and holds it awkwardly not having a tray or plate.

Lucy rolls her eyes, amusement tugging at her lips. "Here." Lucy hands over an extra plate.

"Ah. Thakth,he swallows, You!"

"Your welcome." Lucy smiles. She grabs some food for her plate before heading over to an empty table. Yui follows after her.

Soon everyone has piled on to the table with multiple empty plates.

"Wow!" Lucy wraps her arms around her stomach. She ate three plates herself. Probably because she hadn't eaten anything for nearly two days. Oh wow that did not feel like two whole days. I feel like Natsu. "That was so good!"

"I agree! That was delicious." Yui nods, eyes droopy verging into a food coma. She can't remember the last time she ate.

The gods of light just grin secretively at their food stuffed human companions.

"There's a certain magic to the food of the gods that makes it better than human food."

"I can believe that." Lucy yawns. "I'm going to my room to sleep off this food coma."

"Hmm. I think I'll do that too." Yui runs her eyes.

"Okay. Lucy pulls herself up and then pulls up Yui. Lucy loops her arm with Yui's, Bye everyone." Lucy waves at the other gods.

"Bye-bye Fairy, bye-bye Luce!" Apollon waves enthusiastically before going into his fourth plate of food. The others wave Goodbye and return to their own food.

The human duo nearly collided with one of the spirits, ending with both girls apologizing and stumbling forward to the dorms.

"Your very strong Lucy-san." Yui breaks the ice.

"Really?" Lucy looks mildly surprised,"Thank you, but I'm not that strong."

"You are."Yui says with confidence.

"I have friends who are ten times stronger than me."

"That doesn't mean you aren't strong either. You're the one holding both of us up."

"I guess…" Lucy glances down at her keys. Bitterness and guilt creeps up.

"I'll drop you off at yours, okay?"

"Okay." Yui bobbs her head.

They walk the rest of silently. By the time they reach Yui's room both girls eyes are nearly shut.

"Next ti-" yawn, "time remind me to eat less please."

"If I remember I will." Yui promises.

Lucy guides Yui to the bed, were she proceeds to flop over the covers.

"If your comfortable with it you can stay and use the couch." Yui calls out from the bed. She passes out completely after her offer.

Lucy hums in agreement before tumbling face first into the couch.

Blaring alarm bells startle awake both girls.

"What the hell?" Lucy flinches nearly falling off the couch.

"Ah Lucy-San you stayed."

"Hmm. Oh yes I did. I wouldn't have made to my room if you hadn't offered for me to stay." Lucy stretches out her arms and back.

"I think that bell was for the entrance ceremony."

Lucy brushes her hand over Crutz's key, "Mo it was a fifteen minute warning bell."

"What?" Yui stands up from the bed. "We have to go!"

"Wait! Look we wrinkled our uniforms." Lucy points at Yui and then herself.

Yui looks down, "Oh no." She tries smoothing out the wrinkles. "What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea. Here hand me your coat." Lucy tugs off her own and pulls out Virgo's key, "Open gate of the Virgin, Virgo!".

A flash of golden light and dong bells ring. Yui gasps a pink haired woman in a maid outfit appears from the light.

"How- what just happened?" Yui stumbles across her questions.

"Princess, you called me?" Virgo asks curiously, a slight smile tugs at the edges of her impassive face.

"Ahm." Lucy looks up at Yui's confused face, and apprehensive body language and realizes that Yui didn't know about her magic.

"Yui this is my friend Virgo, She's my Spirit or one of many I'm contracted with."

"But how are you doing this?" Yui asks again.

"With magic I am human except that I come from earthland where magic is- you know what I'll explain later we're running out of time."

Lucy turns towards Virgo, "Can you get the wrinkles out of these?" Lucy holds out the two jackets.

Virgo accepts them, "Of course Princess, I'll have them ready in three minutes." She disappears in a golden shower of light.

"Wow that's amazing. I don't know what to say." Yui stares in awe where Virgo last stood.

"Uh. My spirits are the best. Don't worry about the jackets she'll get it us in the meantime we gotta fix our hair."

"Okay." Yui quickly agrees needing time to process what she had just seen. For the first time she feels genuinely shocked yesterday felt too surreal she met gods the day before literal gods! And Lucy revealing she has magic… She'll asks questions later.

"Young ladies shouldn't you be at the entrance ceremony?"

Lucy shouts throwing the brush in the direction of the voice.

"Melissa!" Yui cries out just as startled as Lucy.

"Yo, if you stay here any longer you won't be on time." Melissa warns in a sing song voice.

"I'm sorry but who are you."

"Oh excuse my manners allow me to introduce myself I'm Melissa I was created by Zeus to be confident for Yui and yourself."

"Fascinating, he created you?"

"Yes."

"And your alive?"

"I am."

"Wow."

A flash of light, "Princess I finished with the coats."

"Ahh! What is that" Melissa points with his rounded arms.

"Virgo. Thank you so much." Lucy makes eye contact and gives a shy smile.

"You're welcome Princess. If that is all I'll be taking my leave." Virgo bows and disappears once more.

"Alright, here you go Yui." Lucy hands over her jacket.

"Thank you Lucy-san."

Lucy throws on her own jacket and checks her hair one last time. Lucy looks over at Yui who is checking herself over as well.

"I think we're good to go." She brushes her hand over Crutz's key," and with eight minutes left to spare if we hurry we can get there before three."

The girls race to the auditorium without breaking out sweating with four minutes to spare. Yui being to one that knows the last name order quickly directs the gods and Lucy to their seat.

Yui sinks into her surprisingly comfortable seat. A minute passes before Zeus and Thoth appear on stage.

Thoth appears as uninterested as possible before starting, "The entrance ceremony will now begin." He reads from the paper in his hand." I shall read the new students' names."

He pauses briefly before resuming, "Aidoneus. Hades Aidoneus. Absent. Apollon Agana Belea."

"Here."

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Here."

"Kusanagi Yui."

"Here."

"Susanoo… Totsuka Takeru. Absent. Tsukuyomi Totsuka Tsukito."

"Here."

" Dionysus Thyrsos. Absent. Balder Hringhorni."

"Here."

"Thor Megingjard and Loki Laevatein. Both absent." He sets down the paper. "The student representative will now state the pledge."

"Apollon Agana Belea, to the front."

"Yes, Sir." Apollon stands rigid, focused.

Father and son gave off with only a table separating them.

Lucy frowns at the intensity of the two standing on the stage.

Yui looks on in confusion.

"I hereby swear. We the students, enter this academy today. I am shocked by how sudden this has been."

Yui looks on worry now evident, this was not part of the oath.

"I am truly, truly shocked."

There's a tightness in Zeus' face that appears displeased by Apollon's dissent.

"Brought to an unfamiliar place, I do not know what will happen next."

Lucy looks on at the stage, there's a flutter in her stomach this electric feeling, like Master is speaking to her.

"However, there must be a reason for this." The seriousness of Apollon's face fades, leaving a small building smile, with conviction in his voice Apollon continues, "Over the next year, not as gods but as humans, we will study their history, culture, and love."

He bows his head a full smile blooms across his face, "And with our wonderful new friends, I promise we will follow"

Friends..

"the academy's will and graduate. Representative of new students, Apollon Agana Belea."

He turns, facing the crowd of gods humans and spirits, "Let's do our best, everyone!" He shouts loudly and boldly, bringing the crowd of students a lively energy sparking cheers and applause.

I'm not alone. echoes in the minds of the new students.

The students are dismissed by Thoth.

Immediately gods and humans converge on Apollon congratulating and praising him.

"What you did with the oath..it was amazing you did a good thing Apollon."

"Really?" Apollon asks.

"Yes you did." Lucy praises. "I haven't felt alive until your speech." Lucy confesses, "So thank you." Lucy smiles gratefully.

"I'm glad I could help you then." Apollon flashes a brilliant smile.

"So Yui and I were thinking dinner and then going back to our rooms, would you guys like to join in?" Lucy speaks louder to catch the attention of the other gods who began small talk amongst themselves.

"Of course I love to join," comes the immediate response from Balder.

"Me too, me too!" Apollon adds excitedly.

"I agree as well." Tsukuyomi responds.

"Great. We can head over to the cafeteria then." Lucy leads the group while chatting with them about what ,tomorrow, the first day of school will be like.

"So we take notes on whatever subject we are being taught from both spoken and written concepts?"

"Yes, it's important to pay attention as the teacher might ask you to answer questions about it after giving the answer."

"Huh. This all sounds very tedious and hand cramp inducing."

"Yes, that can happen if you-"

"Yes, that can happen if you…" Tsukuyomi mumbles while writing it out.

"No, not again." Yui sighs confused and resigned to Tsukuyomi-San's weird quirk.

"Hey, everyone" Yui asks, " what are we going to do about the rest of the gods?"

The group falls silent taking serious consideration on how to answer the hot button question.

Tsukuyomi breaks the silence first, "I don't know if the other gods can be convinced to participate in school life, I don't know how to solve this problem." Tsukuyomi responds bluntly.

"Maybe if we tried talking to them, we can convince them to give school a chance?" Balder suggests hesitantly. Wincing slightly at the thought of trying to convince Loki or Thor to go along with school life even from himself it sounds impossible.

"That sounds like a great idea! In the morning we can try to convince them to come to class with us. I'll talk to DeeDee and Hades."

Balder sighs,"I can't guarantee anything but I'll try to convince Loki and Thor.

Tsukuyomi looks affected by the expectant looks of the other gods despite looking as emotionally empty as he has at every other moment.

"If Susanoo refuses to do something he won't do it. I would have to think of a different method to convince my brother."

"Wait, brother?" Lucy shoots her head up from her plate in disbelief, "but your so calm and thoughtful and he so pushy and angry!"

"He is the God of the sea, and I the God of the moon, our personalities are party based on our element."

"Huh well that explained a lot in such few words." Lucy takes in the new information. "I need to hit the mythology books and turn about you guys."

"Lucy Heartfilia, you have never heard of even one of us?"

"No I have not." Lucy answers, "I'm from a different world, one in which you don't have any mythos."

"What- are you bot human Lucy-san?" Balder asks confused.

"No, I am a human, I just come from a different world than Yui, She's from earth and I am from earthland." Lucy smiles innocently, "on my earth we have magic and mages."

The table falls silent.

"Luce you have magic?" Apollon asks confused but curious.

"Yes I do." Lucy grins. She might not be the strongest mage but she's damn proud of her spirits. Even if she's still not ready to face them all they're always there to help her. They are her strength, and it hurts so much to have failed them.

"I'm a Celestial Spirit mage. I summon spirits from keys. The Spirits are from the Celestial Spirit Realm."

"Wow. Can you show us?" Balder asks, leaningin curiously.

"Um. Yeah sure." Lucy pulls out a Silver key. "This is a silver key I also have gold keys those are for the Zodiacs. Yui you met Virgo. This is plue." Lucy holds out the key in front of her, "Open gate of Canis Minor, Nicola!" A bluish white light flashes around the room before giving shape to a small snowman like creature.

"Plue!" Lucy picks up Plue, holding him in her arms.

"Punn-Pun!" Plue replies excitedly.

"Everyone meet Plue." Lucy holds him up in her arms showing him off to the others.

"It looks quite strange." Tsukuyomi comments.

" It doesn't look like a dog…but its really cute." Yui adds.

"Pun-Pun!" Plue waves at the group.

"That's very cool, Luce!" Apollon holds out his hand to Plue before petting him.

Lucy grins," Thank you, Plue is great."

"Aren't you Plue!"Lucy cuddles Plue to her face.

"Is magic common in earthland?" Tsukuyomi inquires. Writing down information that Lucy has said.

"Where I'm from yes it's very common. Or yes in most places, there's a lot of different types."

"Interesting…" Tsukuyomi mumbled something unintelligible before scribbling things down.

"Lucy-san it's getting late." Yui looks out the window and sees the slowly setting sun.

"Hmm." Lucy looks away from her conversation with Apollon and Balder. "Oh no. I'm sorry I can answer more questions tomorrow but Yui and I are going to our rooms."

"That's fine. You've answered a lot of our questions." Balder accepts kindly.

"Oh! It's okay Luce. See you tomorrow Fairy, Luce!"

"Good Night Yui-San, Lucy-san."

"Good Night." Tsukuyomi bids courteously.

"Good Night everyone!" Lucy and Yui call out to them.

"Hnn. gah." Lucy stretches her arms. "I'm beat. It's been a really long day."

"So tomorrow we meet up with the boys see if any of the gods are willing to give this a chance." Yui recites, seemingly tired and far away with a hint of sadness.

"Hey, Yui don't worry about it. Apollon the other gods and me are here to-"

"No." Yui looks away. "No. It's not that it's my family. What if-" Tears pool in her eyes." What if we fail. I don't want to be here!"

Lucy pulls Yui into her, " Yui look at me."

"There you go. It's going to be okay. We'll figure it out."

"But what if the gods don't-"

"Yui it's going to be okay. I promise you that you will make it home. We'll finish this together."

Lucy wishes she could be worried like Yui, but the truth is no one from Fairy tail will be looking for her any time soon. If it had been before her Natsu and her team would have already been destroying this place to get her back.

Her heart aches for them her team, her family but the truth is she needs this time to get stronger better, and to figure out a plan.

Yui doesn't know what's at stake and Lucy's not going to say anything any time soon. But there's a lot she doesn't understand about the gods, Zeus plan, why human representatives, or how Yui was chosen. Zeus had to had more reasons than the bull shit story he fed them.

Not to mention something about this place…

Yui nods her head, she sees the conviction in her eyes. "Okay. I'll do my best."

"There you go. Now tell me what do think about this place?"

"Its uh really strange actually. Apollon-san took me on his pegasus and showed me this place. Its uh- it's a giant floating island's cluster." Yui says nervously.

Lucy's eyebrows raise, "huh that's not what I was expecting. But I've seen something like that before."

The whole world of Edolas used lacrima crystals to keep islands and even cities floating."

"Eh! Entire Cities!"

"Yeah that was a crazy adventure..." Lucy trails off lost in the memories.

"It sounds like you've done a lot of things with your friends. Would you tell me about them?"

Yui opens the door to her room and invites Lucy inside.

"Well it started when I met my best friend Natsu. He's a fire dragon slayer raised by his father the dragon Igniel. That day you could almost say it was fate that brought us together."

"He ended up bringing me to a mage guild, Fairy Tail the very one that I dreamed of since I was little."

"Fairy Tail is like a giant family. We've been on so many adventures I've nearly lost count."

"Oh! I have a pretty big family I have two older brothers and my mom and dad." Yui adds.

"Really? Your family sounds really nice, I bet you miss them just as I miss mine." Lucy gives a reassuring hug. "But let me tell you fairy tail is not average in any sense of the word, there are some crazy mages and some exceptionally powerful people. They're a disaster wherever they go. But they are incredibly kind and loyal. Their some of the best people I have ever known" Lucy raves passionately.

"I've learned a lot from being with them. So I know what it feels like to stand alone with the odds against you. But you have to remember this Yui your family and friends are with you. Even when you can't see them, when your far from home, when you feel helpless, they'll always watch over you."

Yui's eyes are wide and glassy, tears pool in her eyes.

"I made a promise to you earlier, as a Celestial wizard my word is my bond. I have never broken a promise. And from now and forever you have me as a friend."

"I- I.. Thank you!" Yui sobs. Falling earnestly into Lucy's embrace.

Yui eventually calms down to voice her worries"I was so worried about everyone my friends family everyone stuck in this garden… I didn't know what to think or do."

"But now I feel better about it. I'm sure now that we'll find a way to help them." Yui falls silent taking comfort in the elder girl. " I'm not sure about the how but I want to help them, the ones we've met seem so kind, and the others are reacting understandably."

"Uhu. They seem very lost, and scared about the situation." Lucy comments her observations. "I think these circumstances can bring them around, we would just need something that would bring us together."

"We need ice breakers!" Yui declares. "We need to build up their trust and get to know them better."

"So ice breakers are activities that build up trust and familiarity with strangers?"

"Yes. Teachers promote these activities in the beginning of the school year to promote positive social interaction."

"Hmm. I get it but what would a bunch of mistrustful gods be willing to participate in?" Lucy contemplates out loud.

"Hnn. The end goal has to be that they give school a chance something that challenges them…"

"An ultimatum." Lucy suggests.

"If they win they can do whatever they want. But if we win they have to participate in school."

"This is going to take a while to plan out if we can't convince them soon we do this as a last resort." Lucy knows that it probably will but she needs more time to understand the gods.

"Okay we can tell the others in the morning to see if their willing to do this." Yui adds that to her mental list of things to do.

"Kutanagi! Its late." Melissa crawls out of his small house.

"Oh." Yui looks outside. The half crescent moon hangs low in the sky shines bright.

"When did that happen?" Lucy stares at the night sky.

"Thank you Melissa for pointing it out to us. We need sleep if tomorrow is supposed to be our first day of school."

"Hmm. Your right. We have a working plan now and that's about as far as we're going to get."

"We should have a sleepover sometime this week at my place."

"Oh that sounds fun. But I don't have anything for a sleepover."

"Don't worry about that we can get anything we need from the Student Store." Lucy dismisses her worry.

"Wait can you get stuff like that? I thought it ment school stuff."

"Yes it is but you can also make special requests like more cloths, extra uniforms, food, creature comforts, I can even get magical items from my world and you can get things from yours."

"Really! I'm going to have to check out the student store for stuff then." Yui brightens up at the thought of having familiar items.

"Oh yeah you can do the same for food at the cafeteria. I think if Balder had his way they would only serve meat."

"He does seem to have a strange love for anything meat." Yui recalls his meat eating binge from both lunch and dinner.

"Thank you Lucy-san I didn't know this but now that I do, I'm definitely going to do some special requests."

"Your welcome. I'll head over to mine then and get some sleep. Good night Yui."

"Good Night Lucy-san."

Lucy leaves Yui's room and goes to her's. She yawns tiredly, loosening her hair tie, and changing out of her uniform for a pair of shorts and loose shirt that Virgo provided the day before.

"Gotta get more cloths.." Lucy's mind drifts.

She brushes her teeth, combs her hair. And just before she lays down she remembers something.

* * *

 **AN: So uh. I just want to say thank you for reminding me that the Fairy Tail Fandom is alive and well because dispite there only being less written for this story than my other one. This one managed to get more reviews and follows. So thank you for supporting this story telling me your opinion and begging me to update.**

 **I'll always come back to these two Animes eventually as evidenced by this update.**

 **I made this chapter especially long for those that have been waiting for a new chapter. Enjoy and expect more too come. Review if you like this story or chapter, feel free to point out any grammar or spelling mistakes I sadly don't have a beta reader and do the editing myself. So help this story be better by helping your author to your fanfiction.**

 **Thank you~ Alycat**


	4. I Saw I Learned

Her magic! There was only one occasion where it felt effortless to use magic when she was in the Celestial Spirit world.

Granted she wasn't doing much with her magic seeing as it was a party and the other time the Zodiacs went rogue. But her connection to their keys was still present, which is why it allowed her and the others to use the keys to return the spirits to the Celestial world.

The clothes like celestial clothes, the not-like lacrima because it is a lacrima, the floating island.

Leo saying he couldn't tell where they were but it feeling familiar, Virgo not pulling from her magic.

They are either in the Celestial Spirit world or a pocket universe between earth the gods' and Celestial world.

It's a prison.

The realization hits Lucy like a freight train. Two of the gods here are losing control of their powers. This is why their in this stupid garden. If they fail the garden keeps them here and keeps the other worlds untouched by destruction.

If you fail you will be trapped in the garden forever.

But which gods? Could it be one She's already met. One of the defecting gods?

And if it's just two gods then why bring the others?

Why have her here if the plan was meant to have one human representative?

What does Yui's sword pendant have to do with anything?

"Why am I thinking about this when I should be sleeping?" She voices her inner monologue.

"Zeus' plan is stupid and crazy anyway…" Lucy mumbles before passing out.

When the morning comes, and Lucy finds it incredibly difficult to get out of bed she knows today will not end well.

Five minutes pass, and the heat from the morning sun forces her to shower quickly. She throws on the summer uniform wishing for cooler weather.

And just as she pushes away the negative thoughts to something more productive, her train of thought is quickly derailed by literally smashing into a god.

A grunt is the only sound she hears from the tall god before She's falling to the ground.

"Ah, Lucy did you fall for me?"

Lucy looks up and sees familiar wine red hair. "Dionysus." Lucy rolls her eyes, this guy's ego is going past the roof to reach the stars!

"Forgive me a beauty as yourself should stay on the ground." Dionysus wraps his hand around hers and pulls her up supporting her by the waist. "It's fine I guess." Lucy forgives him wanting to forget this encounter entirely.

"Anyways … I'm going to be late for class.." A light bulb idea hits her, and a mischievous smile appears on her face. It's never worked for her before but maybe," unless you want to join me in class today?" Lucy adds hopefully.

Dionysus laughs, "if Apollo had led with that in his argument I would have said yes sooner."

He finally releases her from his groups." Your very entertaining human."

"Hah! Natsu just calls me weird." Lucy denies.

"Well this Natsu person doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I agree he's at least two or three times weirder than me."

"Hmm. I don't care much. Tell me more about you, or should I talk about myself?"

Lucy rolls her eyes, dancing in her eyes," Sure tell me, what a god like you does?"

"Well as the god of fertility I garden by day, and party by night. I like booze, and women."

"Hmm. Sounds like some things are no longer on your schedule." Lucy hums.

"Yeah. Zeus is not a very patient person but I doubt he'll go through with his threat. I can wait for him out. And then I can go back to partying!"

"How can you be sure he won't?"

He shrugs, "I'm not but I frankly don't care enough to follow along with any of his plans no matter what the reason is."

"But then why are you-"

"Listen Lucy Zeus doesn't care. So I won't either."

"That's incredibly childish, not to mention if there's a clear way out shouldn't you at least try? There is more than just yourself to think about. What about the other gods, or Apollo and Hades?"

"No, they'll figure something out, I'm just going to see if this is something worth while or if I should quit while I'm ahead."

"So you're not going to class because I asked." Lucy looks away humiliated.

"No Apollo did try to convince me and I said no, I really do find you entertaining. That's why I'm going today."

"Well thanks for giving it a chance, too." Lucy stares at the ground awkwardly.

"Luce! DeeDee!" Apollo shouts waving enthusiastically from the classroom building.

Next to Apollo is Yui and Tsukuyomi with Balder.

"Good morning." Lucy greets the group upon reaching them.

"DeeDee did you decide to come after all?"

An exasperated sigh mixed with fondness escaped Dionysus. "Only on a trial basis."

"Yes! DeeDee this is going to be great. I'm super excited for the first day!"

"Shall we head to class then?" Balder suggests.

"Oh. Yes we should." Yui startles out of her surprise and begins walking with Balder with the rest following behind them.

The group of students reach the classroom that Thoth had told them is for morning classes.

"So this is our classroom." Tsukuyomi observes the room.

"What are we supposed to do?" Balder wonders walking around the desks carefully hoping not to fall.

"Well usually there's a chart for assigned seats for the class for the first couple of weeks of school. But I didn't see any charts and Thoth-sensi didn't mention anything so I think we can choose our seats." Yui says, quite uncomfortable with their sudden focus on her. " Uhm. The teacher shows up when the bell rings. Gives a lecture on a certain topic I'm not sure how Thoth-sensi will structure the subjects with a lecture… but that's about it."

"Hmm. Based on what you've said it doesn't sound very appealing to the gods that are refusing to participate." Tsukuyomi comments.

"True but learning can be fun. I'm sure there's some aspect of school that would interest them." Lucy contemplates this. What would call to the other gods? What would keep them interested?

"This feels like scheming to bribe children with candy." Lucy huffs annoyed by the stubbornness of the other gods. Only a small part of her is willing to understand them but the rest of her mind refuses to acknowledge them as anything but a pain to deal with.

If she were Erza she would have strong armed the gods into submission.

But She's here which means She's got to be the one to do something.

"If we can't come up with something Yui and I have a back up plan." Lucy watches the other gods for a reaction.

"Ehh. Really?" Apollon asks.

"Then why can't we just do it now?" Balder asks next.

"We're hoping it won't get to that." Yui trials off.

"We don't want to force them but if we can give them a choice between participation in school while being stuck here I'm betting they'll take the chance." Lucy nods her head.

The other gods seem very competitive. However she doubts they underestimate the blond's determination for that matter.

The bell rings loudly signaling five minutes before class.

The final bell rings and Thoth enters the room. Stepping in front of the class with a stack of papers he picks up the papers on top. "Good morning class."Thot begins giving an expecting glare to the rest of the class. Yui and Balder and herself answer in a respectful tone, while Apollo responds with an excited "Morning Thoth-sama!" trailed by a slow confused reply from Tsukuyomi

"You will be studying these subjects under my instruction. History Social Study Biology Language Arts Literature and Physical order to graduate you must be proficient in these subjects."

He pauses looking at his students.

"Failure in any of these subjects and you will not graduate."

"What the heck?" Lucy mumbles anxiously rolling her pen between her fingers.

Yui had mentioned that taking notes during lectures would be important but.. are they really going to study all of these subjects on humans?

She liked reading, in fact she loved it, almost as much as going out on adventures with Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail.

How are they supposed to keep the gods in line if school already feels daunting to her?

She never thought that she would have to deal with formal education again but now the fate of the world literally depends on her ability to learn and understand humans of Earth.

Humans at a school for gods to teach them about love and what it means to be human.

She glances around the room at four gods and a handful of empty desks.

Celestial Spirits are also immortal beings so why are these gods struggling with understanding humanity? What makes a Celestial Spirit different from a god?

Celestial Spirits have a connection to Earthland and constantly interact with humans in the good and bad.

They form bonds with humans unlike the gods here because they exist in a separate realm from humans. Is that it? Is that what made the difference between these two immortal beings?

If that is true the "connection" between humans and gods can easily be fixed with friendship. But if that is the only reason then Yui must have a particular trait for her to be chosen by the "Heavens Gathering Clouds" .

Now let's begin the first lesson. Thoth continues unperturbed by the gods independent doings.

Tsukuyomi with a super human ability to write down every word spoken. Apollon looks surprised and a little nervous. While Dionysus has his head down and shoulders slumped and his eyes closed.

Straining her ear, you could hear the faint snores coming from the Greek god.

Balder smiled serenely straight ahead not bothering to take any notes.

This is off to a wonderful start.

"We will be covering Biology seeing as your current very human body you need to understand the limitations of your body in order to not die."

"Eh we can die?"

Thoth looks up and glares through stilted eyes. " If you're not careful, yes."

"However I am confident that all of you are at least capable of basic human survival.

"Speaking of which these are things that you must do on a daily basis in order to maintain a healthy lifestyle throughout the year." He turns around to the chalkboard writing down some basic stuff like, eating three meals a day, doing daily exercise, sleeping a minimum of seven hours. "This list of things you need to do in order to keep your body functioning. However it's not everything." Thoth separates the board writing 'Hygiene' on the bard, and making another list underneath it. "While you should attempt to bath daily at minimum at least every other day is a must."

Several pages of notes, and Two subject changes later Thoth snaps his book closed, "That is all for today. Class dismissed." He waves them off and then leaves.

The students sigh in relief.

Yui takes the opportunity to put away her things in a small bag she found in her room. Taking out the student handbook and looking at the schedule for the cafeteria. "Mina do you want to get lunch?"

Lucy looks over her shoulder leaning back stretching her aching spin. "That sounds great!" Lucy replies immediately followed by a loud growl from her stomach, " I'm starving!" Lucy forces herself to keep smiling, that's something Natsu would say just before dragging her off to the nearest food stand or restaurant and eating twice his body weight in food. Suddenly feel quite lonely despite being surrounded by people she almost couldn't bring herself to stand. A warm pulse of magic flared from her keys strapped to her leg. 'Just get through the day Lucy. You got this!' Psyching herself up she grabbed her bag and stuffed all of her things on top of the desk into it.

The group of gods and humans went to the mess hall and parted ways.

Yui and Lucy waved goodbye to gods heading towards the male's doors and then they went to the female dorms.

"So are you still up for that sleepover tonight?" Lucy fiddles with the hem of her sleeve.

"Oh." Yui startled brings her attention from her thoughts to Lucy, "Yes, I would really like that."

"Okay, does six sound good?"

"Yes that's fine."

"I'll bring some snacks too!" Lucy claps her hands together excited. "What kind of snacks do you like?"

"Me?" Yui tilts her head to the right. "I really like chocolate and small cakes."

"Perfect! Ill picks some up from the student store then." Lucy replies, giving Yui a quick hug before stepping back. Yui doesn't hug back but by now expects it from the bubbly blond. When Lucy lets her go she opens her dorm room giving her final farewell to her female friend before closing her door.

Lucy goes into her dorm and drops off her bag on the small table to the side She grabs a fresh notebook from the drawer of supplies she discovered this morning she briefly looks at the school guide book map trying to memorize where she's headed before pocketing it and leaving her dorm.

She needs to go to the library and the student store, not wanting to make two trips she decided to go to the student store first. There is a section for nearly every common product from clothing to school supplies to hygiene products until she finally reaches the section she was looking for magical items.

The small corner had a bunch of random items that looked like an assorted mini magic shop in a handful of shelves. A lot of the items are things that she already owned but due to her current circumstance does not have in her possession anymore.

On the fourth shelf a familiar item that brought fond memories of heragon. Her lips curl up wards for a brief moment before tearing her eyes away. Looking further down she spots the item she was looking for. Gale force reading glasses. Her shoulders go lax in relief.

Grabbing two pairs she turns to the counter, she glances back and grabs the color changing device before she can change her mind and walks up the counter. She takes a pen and fills out a form for other things and feeds it to the reading machine. The machine spits out a timestamp for how long her special order will take. She stuffs the slip of paper into her pocket and heads to the library.

She managed to get to the library with only one wrong turn, reorienting herself by backtracking to the cafeteria and this time making the right turn before pushing in the doors to the library open and stepping in.

Not sure where to find the information she was looking for she searched for the Egyptian god of knowledge instead. After searching the first floor she went up to the second floor where she found Thoth-sama.

A bit unsure Lucy tries to get his attention, "Uhm. Thoth-sama?" Lucy calls out, wincing at the echo of her voice. She waits for him to acknowledge her, but instead Thoth continues engrossed in his book elegantly flipping a page and then continues reading. Slightly irritated with being ignored she decides to just ask her question -rudeness be damned. "Thoth-sama, can you direct me towards text on the mythology of the gods at this school?"

"Hn. So you finally ask a question. I was wondering what was taking so long."

'Is that why he ignored her? Because she didn't ask a question?' More annoyed than before Lucy clenches her jaw stopping herself from saying something rude. 'Why do the gods act so conceited!'

"Thoth snaps his book shut, standing up he walks away from his seat. "Follow me." He commands not bothering to look back if Lucy is following or not.

The mythology section is down stairs," leading her to a section closer to the back he points out the shelf labels. "This is where the mythology section begins starting with the letter A to Z. Walking down the aisle he points out tiny markers for where the letter section ends. "At this school there are four different groups Egyptian," he pull out two thick books and hands them over, "Greek," pulling out three medium sized books, "Japanese and Norse," adding several more to her stack of mythology books, "If you need anymore information your welcome to lok at any other book here, now if you'll excuse me."Thoth leaves Lucy struggling with her precariously stacked pile of books. Lucy glares at the retreating back of the god of knowledge, the books covering her face just below the bridge of her nose making her angrily mutter, glaring making it that much more amusing. She can practically feel the humiliation if Natsu and Happy were there to tease her. Making her more upset. Creating a vicious cycle where she angrily stomps forward forgetting how heavy the books are almost tipping forward getting embarrassed by the phantom jokes made by Natsu in her head and getting angry again only to almost stumble again.

Finally she reached a comfortable cushioned chair with a table in front of it. She sets to work immediately with the help of Hologrim archiving the information for her. She read through the first book within the hour writing down a few notes about the god that her information related to before moving on. She got through the japanese and the Norse about two and a half hours later.

Taking a small break to look over notes so far. There seemed to be a lot of inconsistencies with the gods that are portrayed in these stories versus the real versions. The impression that most gods have given her is very cold and bitter but a lot of their domains or power seems to change with what attributes are given to the god.

For example Takeru is mainly the Japanese god of the sea and storms and sometimes noted as god of the sea but is also attributed other gifts. According to his mythology he is a troublemaker, no surprise there. His problem is anger.

The other Japanese god Tsukiyomi seems fairly normal, that however doesn't help seeing as all the gods are here because they lack some kind of understanding of humans or whatever. They all have a problem is all she can glean. She's sure that Tsukiyomi is no exception. From their interaction this morning he seems very quiet and calm, he definitely has a few strange tendencies like the aggressive note taking was a bit strange. If anything he kinda reminds her of Virgo and Levy a bit.

A few other problems were Apollon and Dionysus; she couldn't tell if there was anything that is particularly wrong either. Apollo especially with his kind and sunny personality. Dionysus seemed a bit lazy but nothing that screamed 'I have problems!'. Balder is also very similar to Apollo in personality, but Apollon is by far more energetic compared to the gentle kindness of Balder. Loki is another fiery personality but seems to dislike anyone outside of his circle. Perhaps that might have something to do with his underlying problem. As for Thor and Hades she can't gage anything from them as she hasn't interacted with them.

Knowing stories about them is not a reliable source to get to know someone. A first impression of a person goes far in understanding a person. Knowing some basic information on them to make a better impression on them can be the difference between saving them and the destruction of everything in existence. The more she studies the more oppressive feeling of stress weighs on her shoulders. Not only do all of these gods need to pass but two of them have a high probability of destroying everything on a whim at any given moment. The more she thinks on this the more she wishes she didn't know about the gods and Zeus' plan. Yui is a sweet girl that doesn't deserve what is happening to her and for whatever reason she has been chosen by that sword for now she will have to have faith in Yui and help her keep the gods in check.

Pulling off her gale force reading glasses she rubs the bridge of her nose. This is going to be a long year.

Grazing her hand over Hologrim's key she jumps up nearly spilling everything on her lap to the ground. "I need to pick up my order!" She grabs a heavy stack and puts them on the return desk leaving four books that she rushes over grabs along with her notebook and glasses. She hurries out of the library over to the student store.

Entering the student store she spots her order sitting on the counter. She glances inside the bag before shrugging it's probably all there she doesn't need to make sure. She slides the bag off the counter on top of her books. Letting out a huff at the added weight. Damn these books. And her stupid injures. Her leg wants to give from where her leg was exploded the muscle is still tender and weak. Another thing to add to her list workout seeing as she's not going on a mission to stretch out her muscles anytime soon.

She grits her teeth walking toward her room. Maybe she overdid it with the books. Thinking back on everything she's been pushing it all day with the chairs and the sweeping and then the books and now she can barely make it to her room! Maybe Natsu made the right call in not taking her with him.

The only thing not wrong with her is her magic which is getting a strange boost from being in this strange realm. She'll need to talk to Loki soon and maybe Capricorn about it.

A few more turns and she finally reaches the girls dorms passing by Yui's room before finally reaching her own room she turns the door handle and stumbles inside. She puts her stuff on the counter. Sitting at one of the bar stools she pulls out some of the items in the bag. The first thing she pulls out are snacks that she'll take with her later for the sleepover. The next thing she pulls out is a medium sized wooden box with a small lock on it. The next thing she pulls out is a quill and a bottle of ink, a stack of envelopes, a candlestick , fire lighter, and a wax stamp are put into a separate pile. At the bottom of the bag are two sets of casual clothes and one set of workout clothes.

* * *

Returning the snacks back to the bag and putting everything else away she finally begins getting ready for the sleepover. She pulls on her pajamas, pulls her hair tie out and brushes it. She grabs the slippers that Virgo brought with the pajamas. She checks the time only a little bit more. To pass the time she decides to do her nightly routine now instead of later. A few minutes later she's drying off her hands taking the wrap in the basket that she hadn't used yet she sits on the edge of her bed and wraps her calf. She slips on her slipper and grabs the bag of snacks on her way to the door. She wanders over to Yui's room knocking on her door excited to become friends.

"Yui it's me Lucy."

A few seconds pass before the door opens and Yui is dressed in her casual clothes from the first day.

"Lucy-san!" Yui moves away making room for Lucy to step inside her dorm.

Lucy holds up her bag, "I brought snacks!"

"Ah, thank you Lucy-san!"

Lucy goes over to the counter and begins sorting out different snacks and candies.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a bit of everything!"

"Woah!" Yui takes in all the snacks on the counter. "There's so much I don't know what we're going to do with all of them."

"Ah, I guess I went a little overboard huh?" Lucy tugs at a small knot in the back of her head sheepish.

"Well, we can just keep them in our room, it'll be our emergency snack stash!" Lucy grins, imagine that actual food in your pantry! Now there's no pesky dragon nose that sniffs out every snack sweet and candy no matter where you hide it or how many times you tell them no. No more dorking grins of 'hey Lucy we're out of food!'. Lucy shakes her head and grins wider at Yui.

Yui tentatively reaches out and picks out a few sour candies and some bite-sized chocolates before settling down on the bed. Lucy grabbed some chips and some small chocolates and sat down on the window seat.

"So where do you want to start?" Yui asks the first question, "Or how do you want to do this?" she adds.

"Hm. How about we play a game of 21 questions?"

"Okay,"Yui nodded amiably, "how about you ask me questions first, I'm not too sure what to ask you." Yui fiddles with the hem of her blouse.

Lucy agrees, noting Yui's shyness,"Sure! First question then… What is your family like?"

Yui replies, readily happy to talk about her family."I have my mom, she's very kind and understanding, and my dad he's always believed in me and helped me with anything and everything, and then there's my two older brothers Manabu-nii and Jun-nii they're smart but at like absolute clowns most of the time and tease me the rest of the time it's nice to know they have my back."

Yui smiles broadly, sometimes it's chaos living at her house. Remembering all the festivals held at the shrine but most of the time the quiet atmosphere, the simple and daily routine made her home feel calm and familiar protected that gives her comfort like a piece of her family is with her. Her shoulders slump released from tension she had been holding on to since she found herself in this garden unsure and confused. The pendant around her neck feels a little lighter a little bit more bearable.

"Where do you live, have you ever moved or are planning on moving?"

"I am from Japan. I live in Tendo Yamagata. It's close to the shore so it's kind of nice. I've lived there my whole life and so has our family for many generations. I'm not sure if I'm going to move out any time soon though."

Yui trails off she doesn't know what else to say about it she hasn't figured out anything about her life and while she somehow wound up with more time to think about it her being stuck her by a willful god on a floating island really isn't helping her think about the future when the present is so..so uncertain if she fails it will be pointless to even have a future planned out.

"What do you do during the day?"

"I go to school most of the day at Hakoniwa High School, I'm a second year. After school I do Kendo club and then I go home."

"Kendo? Is that a hobby? Do you have more hobbies?"

"Uhm, yes but I also practice Iaido on my own, my father is the one that taught me. It's something I've always done since I was old enough to hold the blade and now I do it daily or at least I did anyway.

Lucy sighs "Yeah, I kind of wish I would have been able to keep some of my things with me here instead of my apartment but if nothing else I'm absolutely grateful that my keys are with me regardless of the Cronos' time thing I don't think I would be able to handle being separated from my spirits at all right now for now though I'm not going to think about that possibility until I'm home when this is all over." Lucy sighs truly her life has fallen to complete shambles but she'll be damned before she gets her spirits Yui and these gods trapped here forever. She needs to make it back and see her family again. Fairy Tail is going to come back together, Natsu will come back to her, he promised. She doesn't want to think about how he already broke a promise. Natsu Happy, mina watch over me.

"Who is your best friend?"

"Ah, I have two Akane and Yuki. They've been my friends since middle school. During the summer we would go out into town and just do whatever came to our mind and just have as much fun as we could."

"Sounds like you have some great memories with them." Lucy watches Yui's small smile and glossy eyes. It must be strange to be so far away from everything you've known. She needs to distract her for now.

"Hmm. What's your favorite color and why?"

Yui absently takes a candy into her mouth and chews quickly, "My favorite color is blue, because I like to look up at the sky when there is perfect weather.

Lucy's eyes light up excitedly,"Really? Blue is one of my favorite colors too, besides pink!"

Lucy leans back a little before asking,"Okay, what's your favorite food?"

"Udon." Yui replies,"with extra negi" she adds quietly.

"You like the onion?" Lucy laughs lightly.

"Yes." Yui defends her tastes.

"I'm not laughing at you," Lucy smiles warmly," it's just it was cute the way you answered. Plus it's nothing bad my best friend cannot eat food that is not spicy, and by spicy I mean it's not for regular human consumption." Lucy blanches.

"Oh wow that sounds scary." Yui clutches her stomach protectively.

"You don't get used to it but I learn to tolerate it. It was that or starve."

"Um I don't think that's normal Lucy-san."

"Tell me about it the man can eat four times his body weight but does it all have to burn like an inferno?" Lucy retorts.

"Ah uh.. that's not what I meant Lucy-san." Yui gives up trying to understand.

Lucy, ignorant to Yui's words, returns to the conversation and asks, "So what's your favorite animal?"

"I like cats, they're really small and very cute."

"Ha! Cute.." Lucy mumbles.

"Personally I like dogs. Oh speaking of, I can summon Plue." Lucy stands up setting her candies aside.

Lucy dusts off her pajamas and pulls her key ring from the left pocket tumbling through them before pulling out a silver key. "Oh well I promised to explain more to you. You know how the gods are from different realms and you're from earth?" Lucy doesn't bother looking down at the key in her hand; she knows it's the right one. "Well I'm from a different world called Earthland and in my world people have the ability to use magic!" Lucy puts her feet apart, arm extended key in the air. "As for me I practice Celestial magic which allows me to summon all kinds of spirits!"

Lucy turns the key to an invisible lock, a bell toll rings around the room," Open! Gate of the small dog. Nikola!"

A bright light flashes across the room.

Barley standing is a tiny creature that looks more like a snowman than a dog.

"Plue!" Lucy scoops up the dog that lays contentedly in her arms.

The dog stretches out a fluffy paw towards the air. "Pun! Puun!"

"You want to pet him?" Lucy hodson out Plue bouncing excitedly. "Look at his cute face!"

She smiles and pets the small creature.

"Hello Plue, I'm Yui. It's nice to see you again."

"Pun! Puun PunPun!"

"Of course Plue." Lucy hands him a large lollipop, crumpling the wrapper in her hand.

"Celestial Spirits are very special beings. It allows them to do things like this. But there are many different types of Celestial spirits. All of them have different abilities, looks and personalities."

"Are they like your family?" Yui asks, she won't even question the logic of giving a 'dog' a lollipop.

"Yes, some have been with me since I was child." Lucy puts the silver key away.

"So tell me, how old are you?" Lucy continues.

Yui looks slightly put out at the turn of the conversations but holds her questions for later.

"I'm seventeen."Yui replies.

"Wait,"Lucy stares in disbelief, really?" Did Zues drag this girl here on a whim?

"Well.. how old are you Lucy-san?" Yui asks nervously.

"I'm 19… kind of.."Lucy finishes lamley. "It's complicated." Lucy amends," I can tell you more when it's your turn. It's just kind of a long story." Lucy patts Plue on the head taking the finished lollipop from him without missing a beat.

Yui stares at Lucy, unsure of how to continue after that.

"What are you scared of the most?" Lucy starts again.

"I- hmm.. I'm not sure, but if I had to say something probably tornadoes and hurricanes."

"What is your most embarrassing moment?"

"...," Yui curls her finger over her chin, "Oh no, I can already feel the heat on my face…, I'll tell you only if you promise to tell me your most embarrassing moment!"

"With my luck it's bound to happen here anyways... okay." Lucy nods stiffly.

"So one morning I thought I had slept in and was going to be late to school, so I rushed to put on my uniform and ran out the door. I was so worried about being late that I didn't bother to put on socks and ran half way to school when I realized I forgot my backpack… on my way back home I resigned myself to being late and decided to walk….," Yui tugs at the ends of her hair, " A few people were staring at me strangely but the last straw was when these two kids started laughing and pointing at me. I had no idea why. The mother of the two kids took pity on me and came over to me. She told me, "Young lady, your school shirt is inside out and your shoes are mismatched,she told me gently." I was so embarrassed I thanked her and started running back home and when I got home I told my mom what happened and then asked if I could stay home instead of trying to go back to school." Yui sighes, " the rest of the day I was too scared to do anything so I just stayed in my room laying in bed wishing the day would go by faster." Yui pops a candy into her mouth, "For the next week I woke up early and refused to leave the house before checking myself over in a mirror. Sometimes when I get nervous about school I'll start obsessing over how my uniform looks before a test."

"Sound's like you had a really bad day. But things just happen and that's when you smile away the negative thoughts and keep going through the day, good thing no one you know was there to lord it over your head…"Lucy giggles, "can't wait to see your reaction when I tell you my most embarrassing moment, your mom was really nice letting you stay home."

"Yes, I'm their only daughter and their youngest child, my mom is always there for me."

"That's very sweet, I'm sure wherever they are they're watching over you."

"Okay back to questions, if you could do one thing without any consequences what would you do?"

"Right now, I would like to send all of us back home." Yui answers.

Lucy smiles at Yui, "that's really thoughtful Yui."

"If you could have any magic of your choice which one would you want?"

"Magic is pretty flexible in my world if it's really impossible I'll tell you but whatever you come up with I'm sure will be fine." Lucy waves off Yui's concern.

"Hm. Maybe something with swords then? It's not very creative though..."

"Not at all one of the most powerful mages I know uses powerful armor and weapons in battle. She's amazing!"

"Well I know a little for swords, armor would be too much,and entirely out."

"Don't sell yourself short, you've been training since you were little, besides in my world fighting against others happens regularly, my world is just too different to compare each other." Lucy breaks open a bottle of milk. She drinks from it before setting it aside and asking the next question.

"What do you think about the gods you've met?"

"Apollon-san is really nice. He helped immediately, even though he was a bit too forward. Balder too, but he seems kind of lonely somehow. Dionysus is flirty, kind of a joker, and a bit lazy. Hades and Thor seem to be equally elusive and mysterious. Tsukuyomi-san is really quiet but very hard working. I don't understand how he's brothers with Takeru-san, they're the exact opposite of each other. I don't like Loki-san or Takeru-san they're very rude!"

"Well those two certainly make you upset."

"I just don't like people who are rude." Yui huffs.

"Whatever reason they have for acting the way they do we're going to have to do something about it.. Eventually that is. We can worry about it at a later date." Lucy's eyebrows knit together, we can get away with putting this off, I hope.

"I want to compare our experience, can you tell me how you ended up here?"

"I was supposed to clean out the storage shed but then I heard a loud voice call my name but everything around me was completely I found out it was Zeus. That's when I saw a glowing light coming from the storage shed, it was green and pulsing and the voice called my name again. I went inside and saw a simple green box and inside it was this sword," Yui holds up the pendant for Lucy. " It was a normal size at first. I touched it and then the light became brighter and I fainted. I woke up in a random room with the sword. This time I went to push it away from me but the moment my fingers touched it turned into a necklace now I can't take it off."

"I think the sword has to do with how they choose a human representative and why it's stuck to you. But I'm not sure why or how, because it's the exact sword I saw except the box was different and it disappeared once I touched it." Lucy offers,"It might become important later Zues and Thoth seem determined to make us flounder in the dark and learn through trial and error. We might never find out. For now like Thoth said just keep it safe. What do you think about this place then?"

"You know despite how scary it seemed at first, especially after Apollon showed me from above, everything is beautiful."

"What did it look like from the sky?"

"It looked like a chain of small floating islands around the main island where the school is. Nothing outside of that exists; it just looks like an endless sky around us."

Silence follows Yui's statement.

Lucy takes a deep breath before breaking it. "Well I think it's your turn to ask questions."

* * *

 **An: Promise I'm not dead! Though that's not saying much since I haven't updated in a few months. This is my list of excuses:**

 **1 Writer's block 2 I was being lazy half the time 3 I was busy the other half of the time 4 I don't remember what it was but I think it was important... maybe I'm not sure I don't have the best long term memory for my life events. 5 I wrote an outline for the rest of the story.**

 **And this is my list of peace offerings: 1 This is the longest chapter so far 2 The next chapter is just as long if not longer. 3 I have a bonus scene for Natsu bellow.**

* * *

"Nee Natsu why didn't we bring Lucy?"

"Because we couldn't Happy."

"But why not?" Happy picks at the skin of the fish in his paws. "I miss her."

"I miss her too," Natsu refuses to to answer the same question again.

The past several weeks he has asks then ignores him the entire night.

"I need to be strong so we can go back." His bleary eyes look up at the empty night sky. "I can't fail her again." He barely whispers the words out. He shuts his eyes tightly. His eyes burn, hurt. His heart aches,, it hurts. It burns. _I wanted to have more adventures...protect the future._

He quietly begins to eat his meal. Lost in thought. When he finishes he puts out the fire, eating the flames before lying down.

"You believe me?" Lucy's voice hitches, shoulders shaking and eyes glassy.

"Of course we believe you Lucy." He feels himself nod.

"Then you'll stop this from happening?"

"Stop what?"

"Everyone's death." Lucy smiles -her teeth are stained red. Lucy collapses on the ground.

He reaches out but her body sinks into the shadows. Around him fire rages but everything is silent. He can't hear anything. Dread fills him denial fuels him.

"Lucy!" Silence. His voice doesn't carry.

"Lucy!Lucy!Lucy!LUCY!" He shouts with all the force of his lungs.

He starts running. He runs yet nothing makes a sound. HE trips over some thing. Looks down. A claw buried in the dirt.

He's frozen.

He can't think. He doesn't want to see. No.

His body betrays him. He slowly looks up there are bones. Large bones that cane only be of a dragon. This could be of any dragon yet he knows who it was.

 _Igneel_

He feels a sharp pinprick on his chest. His eyes snap open.

"Natsu..."Happy retracts his claws from from his friend's chest. "You where yelling in your sleep..." Happy sniffles. "You wouldn't wake up.

The feeling of something wrong became overwhelming , like a vice constricting at his lungs. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy!

If something happened to her while he was gone...if he- No! She has has everyone else, there is no way he could have failed her already. He needs to be stronger for her! Gray and Erza and everyone else can keep her safe if she needs it. He doesn't need to go back. Not yet. Please.

* * *

 **AN: So that happened... I would feel bad for Natsu but he choose to handle his grief alone and so NatsuxEmotionalGrief is a small paring on the side. That is not the last we will see of Natsu but we won't be seeing him for a while. He basically realized something happened to Lucy (aka kidnapped by Zeus) but is in complete denial. This will make sense why I added this later but not now so comment your speculations as to what will happen.**

 **Speaking of future chapters: my lovely commentator DeathGoddesses yes I am doing the sea side school trip but it will be a consequent of the competition.**

 **I try an keep my typos and grammer errors to a minimum but there are bound to be plenty that I missed feel free to point them out to me and mock me horribly for my simple mistakes I wont mind. Thank you to everyone that has been patient (or thought this story was abandoned) enjoy. I'll try and update within the next two weeks. Stay healthy everyone!**

 **~Alycat**


End file.
